Th Tale Of a love
by KillerRedAngel
Summary: What happens when Silver Mikk (Walker) and her new husband Tyki Mikk end up in the bleach world? What happens when a dark secret gets out? Does love and loyalty beat manipulation and evil? SOOO SORRY BAD SUBSCRIPTION


~Exorcist and Soul Reapers~

by:

~Raven Winged Angel~

~Chapter One: Introduction's~

"Where are we" I asked to no-one in particular as I stood up off the ground, Then brushed off as much dirt as i could off my black and cream laced wedding gown, When all of the sudden umber arms wrapped around me and lips creased my neck. I sighed as I turned to see my attacker, Twisting a bit to get a good look at Tyki, his golden eyes full of love and happiness as he stared into my crimson orbs when I planted a kiss on his lips he smiled like a child, genuine and true. 'Hahaha he is a child' Neah said from his room in my mind. 'shut up neah' I growled inwardly with mock anger. 'As you wish' He said happily rolling his eyes.

"As long as i'm with you I don't care" Tyki whispered against my lips as we kissed slightly his sterness from earlier was gone now replaced with need and heat. When all of the sudden we heard something rustle near our right and out came a familiar girly man.

"Beansprout is that you?" Asked the girly man from behind us as we turned we came face to face with Kanda Yuu, my God Forsaken Ex, with his princess like look with long bluish black hair raised in a ponytail and mugen at his side as his dark eyes eyed me and tyki, In our lovey-dovey situation, with anger but calmness as well which surprised me.

"My name is Silver! Bakanda!" I Yelled then took a second to regain my composure then responded at the suprised faces and angry glares "Yes it is I SILVER SI-L-VER" I said precisely then I remembered our fight most recent fight with an unfazed expression.

~Flash Back~\(T°T)/

"Why? Why don't you fight it" Kanda screamed as he unleashed another attack against me with mugen as I laughed insanely blocking his attack even in my supremely injured state.

"There is no use I have won the battle against neah I am in control" I spoke painfully as I grit my teeth and attacked, But this time sending musical shaped notes that look like teeze at first glance, But they are made from the darkest matter. Sadly kanda escaped but not unharmed. He had multiple scratches and they were very deep.

"No you have to discard your noah" He said with strong emotion as I fainted from lack of food, Blood, And energy to only be caught by tyki who just left the fight unfinished.

-End of Flashback- /(T.T)\

"Come now," spoke tyki camly I hear akuma" Tyki said pointing to the right of us to go southwards as we ran off kanda followed and as we stepped into a clearing full of new technology and akuma attacking humans.

"Tyki I know where we are now" I said gasping "We are in the future again" I said then kanda swore with a confused expression.

"Future?" He asked pulling mugen out and attacked as did tyki and that surprised kanda.

"Yes you girly samurai!" Tyki yelled andg got another cofused look. Buuutttt tyki was killing akuma very quickly since they would not dare hurt a noah but they could not get all the akuma, and people were dieing when I saw a familiar flash of black I smiled as tyki came to my side and grinned. Just as soon as the grin appeared it disappeared as hollow's appeared and my smile disappeared.

"Damn Hollow's" I spat

"Well I guess it's no use we have to have a concert" Tyki smirked knowing that I could kill all the akuma and hollows if I wanted too very easily.

"Yes it seems" I responded gleefully with a sadistic smile and pulled a pair of black cream laced glove's that up to the elbow onto my hands when tyki called for attention.

"Attention!~Attention!~. The concert is starting" Tyki called in a sing-song voice and everybody stared at me, even the hollows's, as they wandered in confusion what was happening and then yoruichi and her friend's plus kanda gathered around me then she recognized me, Then looked happy with a mad evil smile and sadistic gleam in her eye's.

"Are you ready?" I asked and the crowd noded in wondering what a young 16 year old,real is 19, looking girl was going to do, Then my beauty became dark as my porcelain white skin darkened to umber and my red eyes bleed gold, 13 stigma appeared on my forehead and 1 on my neck then everyone was freaked and surprised, But my hair stayed white and the crowd gasped except the akuma then a piano appeared and I pressed a key and started to play a song, about deadly rose's, and sing of course tyki only hummed it quietly knowing it would kill him if he sang the words, As all the akuma and hollows shrieked in pain and died then I got up and bowed. After erasing the memories of all the humans they all left leaving only Me, Tyki, Kanda, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Yoruichi who attacked me in hugs saying she would scratch my eyes out if I left without saying goodbye again.

"Uh who are you? How did you do that? What's wrong with your spirit energy? And how do you know them?" Ichigo asked me, Tyki, and yoruichi, who was looking quite down as she let go, But was in cat form again.

"How rude of us" I said. Idiot's not knowing us even with the thousand rumors that were spread about us in the soul society I thought mentally shaking my head, Then tyki decided to put on a show dor the fun and bent at the waist a little to rest his forehead on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my big breast, placing a kiss on my neck which caused orihime to blush, And ichigo get pissed at the show of affection in a public place, But kanda was seeping a murderous aura and 'che'd', then uryu was suddenly interested with a tree, and chad knowing what tyki was trying to do moved his head so slightly that only the best men could see.

"I am Tyki Mikk the Noah of Pleasure. You can call me Tyki unless you get on my bad side and are forced to call me joido" Tyki said seductively with a hint of darkness holding his tall hat loosely in his right hand, earning a few blushes from both males and females, with his head still on my shoulder and kanda was glaring like a demon who got his food stolen.

"And I am Silver Mikk the Infamous Noah of Melody. But you could call me 14th or Silver if you would like" I said as I grabbed tyki's tall top hat and sat it on my head with a insane grin that could beat wisely's that scared orihime to the point of hiding behind chad and causing everyone else to pale a bit "and the male princess over there looking like a pissed demon is Yuu Kanda" I said his name with such disgust, craziness, and hate that it surprised almost everyone but before anyone could ask why that was, From the space between my chest and dress corset flew out a golden golom "Timcampy!" I gasped as it bared its sharp teeth at kanda surprising the karakura team and freaked out kanda.

"What is that?" Uryu said surely surprised as he tried to grab tim, were the other's except yoruichi who has seen and met his teeth, And orihime looked like she could hug tim to death as rukia looked interested as to what it was.

"Thats Timcampy, Ill explain about him later. But who are you" I asked ichigo knowing full well who he was but for the fun I asked.

"I am Ichigo Kurasaki, The four eyes is Uryu Ishida, The midget is Rukia Kuchiki, The big guy is Yasutora, Chad, Sado, And the girl is Orihime Inoue, And you seem to know Yoruichi" Ichigo said, gitting angry reaction's, In a slight manner which could be identified as superiority which pissed me off a little knowing that I was the destroyer of time and the strongest noah I was far better and older-ish? And tyki caught this causing him to laugh insanely to the point that teeze poped up all around forcing the Karakura team to step back out of fear and kanda to inch to his blade.

"Is that a hell butterfly?" Asked rukia as one of the teeze tried to take a bite out of kanda but failed due to him moving very quickly (but not as fast as a flashstep).

"What's so funny?" Asked ichigo looking pale after seeing my face twisted in annoyance.

"Nothing I was just wondering about something" Tyki said letting go of me finally smirking as he stood straight but he still kept close and occasionally offered glares at all the males mostly kanda who said 'Noah skum' under his breath which caused me go of my anger and then I summoned up Shi No Sakura (cherry blossom of death) , My black bladed katana that was longer then most and rested on my left hip his umber sheath was covered with stigma in, But the sword itself was black with tiny silver music notes carved into the blade that could be filled with ruitsu and used during an attack to kill. It also had a blood red cloth all around the hilt the rapped around my whole body exept the area in the middle of my face and up that left my eyes uncovered as well as my hair, the red bindings helping me connect to my piano if ever was necessary.

"You are so arrogant that I could kill you" I yelled and kanda pulled out mugen reading for an attack.

"It's not my fault you let it take over you" kanda spat looking ready to tear me apart.

"don't look so cocky" I said and whispered out a few words 'Don't let the sheep move, Sheep move,Sheep move' And kanda stilled and dropped mugen as the music took over his body, Just when hime and ichigo were about to step in tyki and yoruichi stopped them saying it was useless.

"I can't move" Kanda breathed out.

"Yes I know" I said pissed and irritated.

"You married a noah and betrayed me" Kanda whispered sadly almost as sadly as he did when alma died 5 years ago and this shocked everybody even tyki who didn't know why I hated him so much.

"You cut off my innocence, You killed half of my body, Then gave me to the crow after figuring out I was the fourteenth" I said with my poker face in place when all of the sudden I grabed my head and took a step back had gasping as I turned into a male. Tyki was at my side as soon as I grabbed my head and now My hair shortened and turned brown, my eye's also browning, and my clothes changing to a white dress shirt with ruffles and black slacks with dress shoes.

"What the hell" The karakura team screamed as I dusted off my clothing.

"The sheep is free" Neah sang realising kanda before turning to glare at him then slapping him hard as he flew a few yards away "Thats for hurting my niece 4 year ago" Neah said looking angry and tired.

"Neah long time no see" Tyki spoke with the most respect seeing how he came out.

"You!" Neah screamed pointing at tyki who toke a step back looking fearful "Take care of silver for she loves you more than she loved my brother mana" Neah spoke then slowly transformed into a girl again and fell a little only to be caught by tyki who gave me a long kiss causing an uproar.

"Man byakuya owns me 50 dollars, I knew you two would get married by the end of the 2 year period I won the bet, I won the bet" Yoruichi sang to me causing Rukia to freak out, Ichigo, Uryu, And Orihimes' jaw's to drop in stubborn suprise.

"You know my brother?" She said in a high pitched tone pointing at me and tyki.

"Why of course," I paused for effect "He was one of the captains I beat" I stated like I was stating the least most important fact in the world.

"You beat him?!" The ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu said at once looking me up and down "You were like what 13?" Asked uryu getting a muffled laugh from tyki.

"No dumb ass I was 16" I said angrily and tyki laughed out loud only to earn a glare from me "You would have been a big pervert pedophile," I siad to tyki " A 28 to marry on a 16 year old" I remarked with a smirk and tyki paled at the though.

"Who old are u?" Cryed ichigo and orihime at the same time but chad looked weird and uryu was looking awkward.

"Im 28 and Silver is 19" Tyki said now over the pedophile insult.

"Oh" they siad relived as yoruichi cleared her throat.

"Well actually im 3,019 and tyki is 4,280" I spoke while calculating my math problem and as tyki explained I had a very hard laugh with neah.

"Is that true?" Asked rukia to yoruichi who noded.

"She also beat Kenpachi and yamamoto along with other but I doubt they would admit it but kenpachi might keep offering fight requests" She stated in a terrified tone and everyone sweat dropped as they looked at me and tyki, Who was pulling out money from this era when all of the sudden urahara came running and hugged me causing tyki to growl with anger as he grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him backwards hard.

"Silver I knew it was you" The hat and' clogs said happily as he stood up "Oh he's here again" urahara said sadly looking at tyki only to get 'pervert' from ichigo.

"Yes im here road was pissed for not being invited at the wedding so she sent us here after it was done" Tyki said as urahara cried anime tears to me being married.

"My most important student" He cried behind his damnable fan.

"I thought I was" Ichigo complained only earning a signature fan flutter. When all of the sudden my stomach growled loudly causing everybody to look at me.

"Hey! just because I don't have innocence doesn't mean my hunger left" I stated angrily getting a few chuckles and a lot of confused faces along with a blush.

"Oh I didn't know losing that would mean hunger" Stated uryu who I punched in the face causing him to fly backwards about 10 yards away which caused them to sweat drop.

"I dont mean that 'innocence'" I screamed " I lost that yea-..., whatever just not that" everybody looded at tyki and kanda in wonder as they themselves wondered who got to take it because it wasent themsleves intill kanda asked tyki who responded then they stared at me while thinking as I mentally slapped myself.

"Silver you should go in to white form" Tyki offered and got confused looks as Timcampy rest in my hair as my skin whitened and my eyes bleed to crimson and my stigma disappeared kanda was watching me closely when I was done in a matter of seconds so was tyki who looked like the man I meet on the train a few years ago as we played poker.

"I like your dark form better" I said to tyki as he fixed my hair up in a ponytail for me when we were done we got more confused looks as timcampy flew off my head and hovered in front of ichigo then he opened his mouth wide and spoke a message from the earl as he flew back to me.

"I Will find The Heart my dear and will take you from him soon don't get comfy for road is hurt and punished for saving you now darling it's time for me to go so wait for my return" The message was finished and tyki looked scared as he saw my angry face then ran into the air quite high and very fast using 'Choose' as yoruichi ran in between my leg to safety as the others followed but ichigo who stayed stupidly as my spirit pressure spiked and flew hywire then the park was almost completely destroyed and ichigo went flying as I calmed myself down tyki came back and wrapped me in a loving embrace as he rested his head on my head.

"That bastard" I said angrily as everyone came back they were surprised and fearful as ichigo came back covered in wounds.

"Wow" Is all he said before he passed out.

~A Few Hours Later~

"Sorry" I said sheepishly after ichigo awoke with a shocked gasp, While he flinched in pain as a wound opened up.

"Wow what are you?" He asked before trying to get up failing miserably.

"Dont get up you fucking Ass fart" yoruichi say's sternly from across the room.

"Ouch how can she have so much power?" He crys anime tears causing me to laugh.

"Im stronger then your head captain, im stronger then any being on this world except god" I say passively as tyki walks in wearing a white dress shirt and suspenders with dark blue skinny jeans and army boots.

"Darling" he say's in a cheery voice ignoring ichigo to the fact that I was tending to his wounds with my power's.

"Yes love?" I ask as he looks at what I am wearing, im wearing black leather pants, a blood red dress shirt with a black vest that pushed my double-d sized breast together,amplifying their size, and I was wearing high red pumps that complemented my figure, lastly I had my white hair up in a messy bun of curls.

"You look so sexy that even the boyfriends of top models could trip over themselves to get a look at you" He siad angrily to the fact that others were going to lay eyes on his wife so he pulled out a ring with large diamond on it and put it om my marriage finger."Now men wont touch you" he whispered in my ear seductively as he embraced me trying to squeeze my right breast.

"Hey did you forget were are here?" Ichigo yelled angrily with a deep blush that was darker then mine as my arms snaked around his neck.

"No we didnt forget. Your just in here" I siad not wavering but leting go a little but thinking again and stood on my tippy-toes and gave him a kiss after 2 seconds he quickly ran his tongue over my lips asking for passage and I obliged deepening the kiss intill Ichigo passed out and thats when we separated showing our smirks.

"That's more like it" Neah siad mentally grinning from ear to ear.

"Hahaha your so funny" I siad sarcastically to him mentally.

"Its ready" urahara siad walking into the room with his signature fan pose.

"Finally ill be getting paid" yoruichi siad amusingly with a grin that siad she was going to give byakuya shit about this bet.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go" Rukia siad walking into the room after urahara "Byakuya has a lot of explaining to do" she seethed a deadly aura reminding me of a demon kind of like kanda.

~At the Soul Society~

Before we entered the gate me and tyki had to go seal all of our spiritual pressure so we are undetectable. While kanda mopped angrily like a child. Then we entered the gate and found ourselves in front of the main captain's unit.

"Well we are here" I said in a monotone like a robot when the spiritual pressure of soi feng came out of nowhere and with its crushing weight then we heard a voice.

"You are to surrende-rukia kuchiki? Ichigo, Miss yoruichi!" Soi feng looked confused as she shrilled

_._...

Later before meeting

"Im sooooooo board" I moaned out as tyki took a drink of sake from a traditional Japanese cup then went for another.

"How about we have a fight" kenpachi siad with a evil look.

"Silver quiet whining" toshiro barked in a commanding tone as I slaped away another cup from tyki with a stern wife look until yoruichi showed up.

"~Byakuya~" Yoruichi sang in a super evil voice and got an emotionless stare from him.

"Yes?" He siad with a small smile at the corners of his lips which got everyone's attention.

"You owe me money!" Yoruichi stated now cautiously.

"No" was all he siad and turned to look at me with a beady stare that held an evil smirk.

"B-b-but" she pulled kitten eyes on him but it had no effect.

"Its been 2 years and 3 months" he said smugly and held his hand out as yoruichi placed a fifty in it.

Few minutes later

"Seem's like kanda pissed byakuya off" Rangiku siad in a intoxicated voice pointing at kanda and byakuya who had there swords drawn and were in a fighting stance, when all of the sudden the Japanese doors opened and yamamoto steped out with his cane seeing him I grinned and pat his head surprising ichigo, rukia, and kanda as he felt the old man's spirit pressure.

"Welcome back Silver Senchio( captain silver)" yamamoto ignored the head pat and greeted me with a warm smile as timcampy flew out from between my breast and landed on my bun of messy curls,Which suprised most of the captain's

"Its a plesure to be back head captain" I siad droping my serious face on to which I barely ever did.

"Lets get started" yamamoto siad his voice booming.

"So how did your war go?" I asked "did aizen betray you like I predicated?" I pondered noticing that gin was also not here as well as the blind guy, I just caused an uproar.

"How did she know" "she predicted?"

"Yama-san? Did gin?..." I asked with tears in my eyes

"Yes" Yamamoto said sadly as I started to cry when all of the sudden I shrank to every ones surprise I was in the body and mind of a 5 year old

"Why? But gin to betray me? My own father! Nooo" I was throwing a master fit.

"What the hell happend?" Asked ichigo "is this a joke?".

"Gin's your father?" Toshiro stated sternly with malice in his voice and I could here his thoughts she might betray us.

"Darling can you change?" Tyki asked as he bent down and held the kimono so it wouldnt fall of couse it was to big for my body now.

"But I like this form" I stated and everybody facepalmed and groaned then tyki got to my ear and whispered

"How are we sapoused to kiss if you look like a five year old" he asked kissing my cheek then I poped out my regular size my breast were bigger by a centimeter through "what?!" Tyki yelled grabing my breast and pushing them together "they are bigger" he stated after his molesting.

"Hey what about gin" I cried out slaping tyki's hand from my breast and took the cup of sake from shushi then chugging it

"Wow that was hard liquor" he stated as he poured himself another cup to only be tooken by me again as chugged that and got another while every one looked at me

"There has to be an explanation!" I pondered out loud now taking regular shots with shushi still getting stared at but tyki dicided to join us and took a cup and drank as well as rangiku who was trying to figure this out

"Maybe he is a spy for us without us knowing?" Tyki said after another shot when kanda che'd I got pissed

"You sadistic basteded " screamed and opened a ark gate under him and he fell telling curse words then it closed and I was happy until Shi No Sakura started to talk to neah

"Woah woah woah hold up" I said out loud and got stared until Shi No Sakura and neah materialized infront of me

"You know you cant hold your liquor" scolded a tall beauty with long black hair and crimson eye's. She was also wearing rappings like when I go into banki and she had a hollow like mask covering her left eye she also had black cherry blossom's resting in her hair.

"Tyki Mikk how dare you molest my neace!" Neah yelled attacking tyki

"Who the fuck is that?" Asked kenpachi pointing at Shi No Sakura and taking his blade at her since she looked like an arrancar

"I am Shi No Sakura silver's zanpacto" Sakura said staring at the gaping faces.

"Why do you look like an arrancar?" Asked yamamoto with his cane in a defensive position.

"Im a figure of silver's real nature" Sakura replied smoothly like she expected this.

"Real nature? How is an arrancar her real nature" asked ukitake in a sickly voice as always.

"She is natarly evil" sakura stated getting nods and confused looks and as sakura explained neah was scolding tyki like the earl would.

"And if you even try to slip your hand into her kimono I will personally kill you and anyone who thinks it ok" neah stated with an evil look almost reminding tyki of Sheryl and kamui mixed.

"Ok neah. Silver is my wife I have the right to feel her boobs" tyki said and ended up geting punched by Shi No Sakura. Then as she walked away to rejoin her earlier conversation she got asked a question that made very one look at her exept byakuya.

"Why are you rapped in cloth instead of clothing?" Asked shinji and rukia at the same time.

"The Blood Piano sacrificed itself to stay with its master forever offering control over its shape" sakura responded as she ran a hand through my hair as I played Flappy Bird.

"The Blood Piano?" Asked ritsu with a displeased look "does it take sacrifices?" She asked shortly after.

"I would like to study this Piano" reported Mayuri as he stared at sakura like she was a science experiment. Everyone stared at him

"No!" I screamed remembering what he did to me when I first arrived, then I was on the floor with neah on top hugging me.

"Oh my dear neace to protect him like that" he siad getting even more stares and a nervous looking tyki and sakura.

"Protect who?" Everyone looked at us suspiciously.

"Me" replied a voice from behind them.

"Ahhhh a snake!" Screamed shinji and ichigo while they hugged awkwardly looking down at a mercury colored snake that was about arm length that had red scales scattered randomly all over its body and 8th note on its forehead.

"I am no mere snake" he hissed. "I am The Blood Piano" he said "you may call me chi".

"A snake just talked" sajin siad with intrest as the chi slithered up to me then wrapped himself around my neck and made his home in my hair then when timcampy got angey chi swallowed him to my regret.

"Again why is it called the Blood Piano?" Asked soi fong in her usual voice.

"Ill explain" chi said as he moved my hair and tyki, sakura, and neah were forcing me to drink water and eat ice cream which they had no problem forcing me to eat, then while I was still drunk ichigo asked a very bad question.

"Silver who did you lose your virginity to? Was it that kanda or worse tyki" He asked me. Neah and sakura quickly disappeared which caused all the captins, vice-captain's and tyki to pay attention and even chi slithered away

"T-t-that was..." is all I got out before my eyes glaxed over and pulled out Shi No Sakura then attacked all of the them, going after the dark haired males first but reaching the rest and we did this for an hour first until a hollow door opened and out steped gin then time stoped and then my eyes let out tears as he hugged me and for some reason nobody attacked him.

"Its okay now" gin siad in a strong voice as he bent to look me in the eye.

"Fa-father..." I said sadly my eyes unglazing.

"I will kill aizen for this so wait" gin said and hugged me even tighter still nobody moved and the reason yamamoto had his hand up in a wait motion.

"Dont leave me... please" was all I made out before I passed out and gin caught me before I fell on the floor then walked towards the chair and set me down then left not getting even a little resistance.

Shi No Sakura's pov

I quickly reappeared along with neah who attacked ichigo with a copy of myself as I glared angrily petting silver's soft hair as ritsu looked her over for injures. Tyki who was at silver's side the moment gin left was helping ritsu.

"Ahhhhh..." was all ichigo forced out before neah punched him in the face.

"Why did she attack us?" Yoruichi asked tyki who looked lost in thought at what gin said.

"I really dont know I meet silver when she was 12 bit she always has insomnia if that counts as important" tyki said as yamamoto just stared at me.

"Shi No Sakura do you know why" yamamoto interrogated me with a cold stare and chi was now wraping himself around ichigo, showing off his cobra like hood, as neah held him down and rukia then came and landed a kick in ichigos gut.

"Yes" I stated in a tired voice when all of the sudden silver started to thrash and whimper like a abused puppy.

"Oh no!" Tyki mumbled under his breath as he picked up silver and walked away very quickly and turned towards their room the whole place was placed In a black box that was unbreakable. The. Dream. World. That. Belonged. To. Silver.

"Yesssssss itssssss sssstarted" chi said sadly as he slithered out of the room following tyki into the dark haze.

"My darling nneeeeeace" tyki yelled running toward the room leaving a knocked out ichigo on the floor.

"What has started" kenpachi asked following neah.

"Her insomnia is acting up." I responded and then a scream sounded and all around popped up hollow like azians and I pulled out my blade and cut through one as it turned into black dust and blew away and the other captain's did the same along with other soul reaper's

"What are these" asked rinji as he used his banki to kill multiple nightmares.

"They are nightmares they show what happend to silver. The reason for her fear" I siad and we came upon a very young version of dream silver getting raped by aizen, he pinned her down to the table and brutalized her in evey way possible from fingers to manhood anything that worked was done he even beat her and is the reason why her pale skin has so many scars that her body looked like a spider web. Criss-crossing in every directon. Then out of extreme anger I sliced the fear in half along with the ground and all the captain's just looked so surprised, hateful, pissed, angered, and blood thirsty for aizen's blood completely forgetting gin's betrayal as they understood.

"Did that happen?" Asked ukitake with disgust and for the first time in a very long time hate as he sliced another fear that was whipping dream silver with a spike-whip covered in hollow blood to slow the healing, ukitake's long hair whipped back as he killed yet another one.

"Yes silver was 7 years old" I said with tears in my eyes as I killed another fear. "I was so useless I couldn't do anything" I screamed and killed another one.

"Ill kill him!" Screamed toshiro, surprising everyone, killing 3 at once as he saw a fear using his zanpacto to stab a dream silver.

"And I thought I had it bad!" Ichigo siad as he appeared and killed a fear that had hid manhood down the dream silver's throat.

Then only after killing all the nightmares did the real silver stop dreaming and awoke.

Did they see? They must be disgusted. I thought as I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my room, then I turned my head and saw the 13 captains, Tyki, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, And rinji all around me staring at me following my every movement. No one said a thing only rangiku as their crying as rukia pated her back and ichigo was wrapped in a death embrace from chi for starting this. Still no one said a thing, so I did something, I shifted my body in that of a wolf with silver fur and crimson eyes and had stigma in random places then curled into a ball facing the wall with my ears flat against my head and let out a whimper of plea. But tyki just hugged me and pet my head fur.

"Its alright its safe here" tyki whispered in a soft tone one you'd use talking to a terrified baby and then I started to cry out after changing into a human again.

"Im s-so-o s-s-sorry" I cried as yamamoto now pet me gently.

"For what?" Asked soi fong as she stood near the wall with a sorry look.

"I-I-I-Im dirty" I cried out clinging to tyki's shirt.

"No you are the bravest, strongest, and best person there is" said urahara as he came in and sat down then looked at me hopefully.

"Dont do this now" yoruichi said as urahara took a quick look at chi.

Then out of nowere nowhere a hollow door opened reveling a black rose that fell near me and when I saw that I screamed loud and fainted everyone was puzzled but soon remembered how the room in the nightmare's were decorated with black roses.

"That bastard he is aware of her being here" urahara said in a weird voice that expressed multiple emotions.

Chi's POV

I couldn't do anything all I could do was stay at silver's side and hope that nothing will go wrong as mayuri and urahara questoned me and tyki held silver for dear life.

"Chi how do you work. Do you know anything about what gin said? Come on talk" urahara and mayuri questoned me as I opened my hood and barred my ivory fangs

"It is simple" I said snd bit the hat an clogs.

"Ahh what do you do?" Yelled a frantic nemu as I bit mayuri as their eyes glazed over and a gate appeared infront of them

"Follow me" I said then turned to look at the others "only these can enter if you try your mentality will shatter and your orgens will disappear and death will be painful" I spoke then turned to tyki and neah who was materialized and said uhh word's "take care of her or else" I spat opening my hood threatening all of them. Then I slithered through the gate and was followed by the 2 scientists.


End file.
